


Change of Plans

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Grocery Shopping, Literally one f-word, M/M, Translation in Vietnamese, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Minghao goes grocery shopping and runs into trouble, a kind stranger helps him out.</p><p>*Has now been translated into Vietnamese and Russian*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted! Any comments are appreciated! I apologize of any grammatical and spelling errors you may find. Thank you to my sister for helping edit, and my friend for being the first to read all of my stories and giving me great feedback.
> 
> Has now been translated into Vietnamese!  
> https://gyuhaothesubmarine.wordpress.com/2016/11/17/transoneshot-change-of-plans/
> 
> Has now been translated into Russian!  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4687056

This was not how Minghao had anticipated his evening going at all. He had planned on getting his weekly groceries, making brownies, and having a Disney movie marathon while cuddled up in his fluffiest blanket all night. 

He had not, however, planned on being cornered in the drink aisle while trying to decide between Dr. Pepper and Mt. Dew. He had just decided on Dr. Pepper when a voice behind him spoke.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing."

The voice immediately sent shivers down his spine. Maybe he was talking to someone else, he probably wasn't talking to him, right? Wrong. A hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around.

A man, just barely taller than him, and blessed with nasty teeth and greasy hair, had him trapped up against the cans of soda. “You are a pretty little thing, your eyes shine so pretty.”

The man took a step back as if to examine him better. Minghao took the chance to try and walk away from the man, but he shot a hand out and grabbed onto his wrist. Minghao’s eyes darted around, looking for someone, anyone, to come and save him. 

His breathing was starting to get more shallow when arms wrapped around him, and a strong chest was touching his back, the man being forced to drop his wrist. He flinched violently, fearing that one of the man’s friends was here for him too. He looked up to see who was holding him.

His eyes met those of a boy who was probably not much older than him, but definitely taller with gorgeous features and shocking blue hair. The eyes that greeted him seemed to say, “Back the fuck off.” and “Don’t worry I’m here to help.” all at the same time.

Minghao felt himself relax, somehow instantly comforted by this stranger's presence. The tall stranger tilted his chin up and stared deep into his eyes. He then spoke as if he was scolding him.

“You can’t go running off like that, baby. I thought I lost you again.”

Minghao felt himself blushing at the intense gaze. “Sorry I worried you,” he replied softly.

The stranger smiled kindly at him before turning to face the creep, “Thanks for finding him. I swear, sometimes he’s more of a lost beagle than a boyfriend.”

He smiled widely at the creep, sharp canines peeking out from behind his lips. Paired with his height and his strong build, he was a very imposing figure behind Minghao. The creep stuttered for a second before making his quick escape.

The stranger quickly removed his arms from around Minghao’s body, moving to stand in front of him. “Are you okay? Did he touch you? Do you want me to fight him? Should I call the police? I’m Mingyu by the way.”

Minghao could feel butterflies taking flight over how concerned Mingyu was of his safety, so he quickly assured him he was fine. “I’m Minghao. Thank you so much for saving me. Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

Mingyu smiled and shook his head quickly, “There’s no need to repay me. Just seeing you safe and away from that guy is payment enough for me.”

Minghao blushed deeply, shaking his head furiously, “No no no, I need to do something. I have no clue what that man would have done to me. So please, for my own peace of mind, let me repay you. Are you busy after this?”

Mingyu scratched his head, “I’m supposed to be getting something for my hyung, but I can’t remember what it was.”

Minghao grinned, boldly grabbing Mingyu’s hand, “Good. Then you should come with me to my apartment where we’ll make brownies and watch Disney movies.”

Mingyu grinned, “That sounds like perfect payment.” 

As Minghao led a happy Mingyu to the checkout, he realized that while his plans may have changed, they may have also improved.


End file.
